


【了游】一桩并未事先张扬的英雄救美事件

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: lof上的旧文，忘了发这边，存个档
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 1





	【了游】一桩并未事先张扬的英雄救美事件

你要是真想听我讲，你想要知道的第一件事可能是我在什么地方出生，我倒霉的童年是怎样度过，我父母在生我之前干些什么，以及诸如此类的大卫科波菲尔式废话*——  
怎么了，小混混文艺点不行吗？书上的字谁不认识？好歹我也是公立高中在读生，小混混里的文化人，逼人立借据保证从不出现错别字，错字都会被我打回去重写，很严格的。  
总而言之，我想表达的是，纠结于个人身份和过往经历没有意思。俗话说得好，好汉不提当年勇，即使我小学时候入围过全国级的决斗比赛又能怎么样，让我的拳头更硬吗？我们这些黑帮预备役谁和局子还不是个几进几出的关系，连他们门口哪家拉面店最好吃都摸得一清二楚，你要是好奇可以直接问我，保证不收广告费童叟无欺，还附赠一份咖喱饭情报。  
但是谈谈当下是没有问题的，比如我正迫于出勤率的威胁、坐在数学课的教室靠窗倒数第二排翘着二郎腿摆弄手机，而一个小弟刚给我发来一条消息。  
“老大，听说过藤木游作吗，高一的。”  
没有，那是谁？  
“看他独来独往没什么朋友，一个人住C区的公寓；据说也没有亲属在市内，家长会都是自己参加。”  
“一个没监护没朋友的高中生住C区？很勇啊。所以呢？”烟瘾犯了，我拆出一颗棒棒糖塞进嘴里，不爽地把糖球咬得咯吱咯吱响。数学老师似乎在瞪我，于是我笑嘻嘻地对他挤了个媚眼。  
老兄，别自作多情了，我对微积分毫无兴趣，来出勤你的课是为了确保自己拿到毕业证——我跟去年去世的老爷子保证过自己会成为我家第一个高中毕业的“高材生”，要是言而无信，我的老脸将来在道上也没地搁。  
“木村哥说昨天看到他在给C区那帮人塞保护费，份额还不小。”  
有意思，我收起二郎腿坐直，把嘴里的碎糖尽数吞了下去，对数学老师笑得更加灿烂。  
没错，我喜欢微积分，我最喜欢微积分了！我举手告诉他黑板上习题的答案是二分之根号三加一，所以我需要立即去洗手间解决一些个人问题；然后我抓起手机找了件空教室躺在桌子上，用聊天软件召集几个手下开了次线上会议，主题是怎样测评这个潜在的新ATM机藤木游作。  
多么充实的学校生活，是吧！

————

以上是这个故事的全部正常部分。

————

异常首先发生在放学后惯例的集合时间。彼时我正在放学路上最近的隐蔽阴凉小巷里嚼着西瓜味口香糖不耐烦地反复观察我那块破手表，等待人员到齐去面见那位藤木游作。必须得叫到得最晚那位给本大爷孝敬两包烟，我想着。  
“什么事，老大？”给我发短信的积极分子一脸白痴地提着书包姗姗来迟。  
“不是你小子给我弄来的情报吗，现在又装疯卖傻？”我剜了他一眼。  
“情报？什么玩意？”  
“你上课给我发消息告诉我要去搞一个叫藤木游作的高一小鬼，睡失忆了？”  
“那是谁，我不认识啊老大，你是不是搞错了什么——”  
“——感谢各位准时赴约。”一名瘦高的蓝发青年踏进我们的地盘，打断了我和笨蛋手下的争执。来者把校服穿得松松垮垮随心所欲，不过倒一个零部件都没缺(不像我，嫌太古板从来不打领带)，还把书包反手吊在肩后，脚踩不合校规的黑色运动鞋，让他可以像猫一样无声地接近我们。总而言之，这人没什么突出的特点，属于我在学校里见到也不会多看一眼的类型——除了那双野猫似的绿眼。虽然不愿意承认，但被那双眼睛直盯着让我有点心里发毛。  
“你谁啊。”我问。  
“藤木游作。”他答。  
就是你小子啊。怎么还有猎物主动送上门的？  
“你来做什么？”我摆出营业式凶恶表情。  
“想要雇佣你们做一件事。”他的声音依然十分冷静，显然没在怕我。  
“雇佣？你搞错了吧，”我大笑着把口香糖吐在旁边地上，“少给我不自量力，就凭你这弱不禁风的小样？”  
“消息是我发的。”他说。  
“哈？”  
“上课时候给你的情报是我发的，这位高木同学不知道很正常，我只在他账号里保留了你发的集合指令。”  
“也就是说你盗了他的号？”欠收拾，我啐道。  
藤木游作从容点头，毫无悔意。  
“那你叫我们来这里做什么，活腻了？”我咬牙切齿。  
“我刚才说过，”他把书包从肩上放下来，“想雇佣你们做点事。”  
“那你可以躺在病床上继续想。”  
我冷笑一声，提拳冲上去，迎面撞上藤木甩出的防水尼龙书包，感受到隔着书包穿透而来的拳力，紧接着在视野混沌、鼻梁钝痛之下腹部受击，向后飞出一段之后仰倒在地，不得不出于求生欲丢人地滚到一边蜷起，保护自己脆弱的腹部和下体。  
操，口香糖粘头发上了。  
“我建议大家听完我接下来的话再决定要不要继续动手。”藤木游作说。  
嘭咚。  
“嗷啊！！！”  
是高木。  
按照常理，我现在必须站起来重整形势，和剩下的小弟们合力拿下这个该死的藤木游作；但他看起来和我们以往的对手都不一样，敢单挑一团队的不良青年的普通高中生是什么品种的疯子？而且他还疯得富有计划性——盗高木的号来骗我，手段有够阴险。  
所以我不是怂，我选择的是战略性撤退，这叫识时务者为俊杰。  
“你……你想说……什么。”我死咬牙关，从牙缝和血味里挤出缓和局势的话，同时手掌撑地慢慢起身，靠到墙边和不知所措的其他人站在一条战线上。  
“如果你们不与我合作的话，”藤木游作竖起三根手指，冷静得仿佛他只是刚从便利店买了三个面包，“我保证会做到以下三点：第一，你们的账号会出现在E区毒品走私犯的下家名单里；第二，你们的账号会在F区留下向未成年人销售毒品的交易记录；第三，这些情报会在事发后三天内被执法机关知晓。”  
“只要我现在把你手指折断揍进医院，”我咆哮道，“你就一点也完成不了，疯子。”  
藤木游作无动于衷：“能够自动完成以上任务的程序已经完成并开始运行了。如果我晚上五点不去亲自解除它的话，我说的以上三点一定会实现。”  
“你这样活过今天晚上有意义吗？建议你好好考虑一下自己接下来的学校生活。”我厉声警告他，把手指关节捏得咔咔作响。  
“你可以尽管来试，”藤木游作拾起书包甩回肩上，“你以为只有你有帮手？”  
他转身走开，用那双绿眼留给我冷淡的一扫。  
“老大，要不我们还是……”我旁边的柴琦战战兢兢开口。  
“好吧，”我叹了口气，“藤木游作，你想要我们做什么？”

————

周六的下午5时17分，我嚼着口香糖背着棒球棍，如约在商业街附近的路上拦住了藤木游作。他双手插在黑色连帽卫衣的口袋里，瞪大了眼睛，一副惊恐的模样——才怪，那点微表情我得让自己的脸距离他的脸30厘米以内才能勉强辨认出来。  
“有什么事吗。”他退后半步，微微后仰。  
我抽出棒球棍，在手里颠了颠重量，然后吹了声挑逗性的口哨(并没有挑逗他的意思，我是直男)：“明知故问。跟我们走一趟？哥几个请你喝点什么。”  
我用空闲的手捻了个响指，旁边支路里闪出几个小弟，揽着藤木的肩膀作势要带走他。  
而此时我的肩膀上也多了一只施加压力的手掌。  
“——你们几个在做什么。”抓住我的陌生男人问道。  
当然是绑架未遂。任务完成。  
“没什么的，了见，我能处理。”藤木挣脱我小弟的手臂。  
“他们勒索你？”  
我嚼着口香糖回头，恰好对上一个白发男人散发着冰冷怒意的眼睛。  
“游作，实话告诉我，”男人紧锁着眉头，眼神没有从我身上移开，“他们动过你么？”  
“没、没有的事……”藤木的声音听起来躲躲闪闪的，仿佛在试图隐瞒什么。  
这段演技还是可以的，可惜……  
我的脸颊结结实实地挨了一拳，直接攻击，比藤木游作下手还狠。  
还没等我确认完自己牙齿序列的完整性，白发男人就拎起我的衣领把我拖回舞台正中央的位置：“D高的学生吧？如果你再敢碰藤木游作一根手指，我保证你会在一天内成为少管所的收容对象，罪名你可以选择一项你喜欢的——或者你更想去海里喂鱼？我可以马上申请海洋固体废物排放许可。”  
你们二位真够配啊，威胁人用的手段都如出一辙。  
“了见……”藤木游作虚弱地拉住他一只手腕。白发男人松开了我，反手牵住藤木的手。  
“刚才的见面礼就当是一次警告，”他对我说，“我保证我不会客气第二次。”  
说完他拉着藤木快步离开，我隐约听到了他们的对话。  
“看到你手上之前有些小伤，是和他们打过架了吗？”白发男人问。  
“嗯……”  
“还有别的伤吗？”那人的语气充满关切。  
鬼啊，明明是我们单方面被打。  
藤木游作攥着那个人的衣袖，回头瞥了我一眼。突然之间一个奇怪的念头窜进我的脑海：可能是夕阳滤镜加成，我觉得藤木这小子长得挺好看的。  
好看有什么用，被外表蒙蔽绝不会有好果子吃。我衷心祝他们二位幸福，千万别再出来祸害别人。  
此时我口袋里的终端突然响起一串有点陌生的铃声，我掏出来查看，发现是一封来自Link Vrains即时电子货币支付功能的转账到款确认邮件。  
○万日元，来自账户unknown。  
希望刚才挨揍时候吞下去的口香糖不要引起什么消化问题。

-fin-

*：摘自《麦田里的守望者》


End file.
